stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:James T. Kirk
I've been wondering... do we really need all this data? For Kirk and the other canon characters, would it be sufficient to just "hit the highlights" of the canon/novel information, and only go into greater detail on their activities in fanfic? I kinda feel like we're stepping on Memory Alpha's toes... --TimPendragon 04:48, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Exactly what I was thinking. We don't need to carbon-copy. Although, reading the article to myself, I imagined instances of where any snippet of information in the article -- as it currently stands (note my sig date/time) -- could be pertinent to whoever's using Kirk, for inspiration, and grudgingly left it in. But that's one whoppin' honker of an article, and it could do without a lot of what's still there now, for our purposes. Unless, say, for example, his relationship with Miramanee is a cornerstone to some other piece of work. --Sasoriza 05:45, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Canon/Novels/Different Continuities In line with what was done with Robert April, and will soon be done with Christopher Pike, I'm assuming we'll be breaking up this article into different continuity sections... We can probably weed out some of the MA data that we don't absolutely need. Also, I was thinking, there's plenty of novel data... maybe instead of separate sections on one page, we should create subpages for this article. The main page would be canon-only, one subpage for novel/comic data, another for New Voyages, another for miscellanious fandom references... What do you think? --TimPendragon 01:20, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Anyone... ::anyone... :::Bueller? --TimPendragon 19:03, 25 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Bueller? --TimPendragon 21:14, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::::See my response above... I think it would be better to link to canon and Paramount-endorsed (Memory-Beta) information within the main file instead of splitting it up into X number of files. It would be best to cover very basic information on the main page, then add sections based on fan fiction, et al. usscantabrian 21:27, 30 December 2006 (UTC) : The Wikis seem to be trying to top each other with their article (MA has only canonish info, MB has canonish info + non-canon info, STEU has canonish info + non-canon info + fan fiction info). I think, we should just cover the basics of the MA/MB info (Robert April is the best I see of the three) and weed out unneeded info. Perhaps a see Memory Alpha's article at the top of the canon section (instead of in external links on the bottom) would be a good way. Separating the different continuities into sections is a good idea, especially since alot of them negate each other (especially for this guy).--Tim Thomason 21:21, 30 December 2006 (UTC) A note Added the NV Kirk, because I'm sick of putting up with being directed here when looking for that one. – Admiral Paul 20:21, 9 September 2008 (UTC) If there is another artical for Phase II Kirk should there be one for Star Trek Continues Kirk? :Generally on whether to split into an article specific to a fanon continuity is based on the amount of available information that is unique to that continuity. --JayLR 07:56, October 21, 2016 (UTC)